deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Romcombo
This page is regularly archived. The last archive date was 9/2/2011. You can find Archive 1 here. Vandals Hey Romcombo. Feel free to block or ban anyone who has continued to break our policies after they were warned (however, if you're banning anons, make it only for a few days or so, as more than one person normally uses an IP). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 14:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rights Thank you for your message. I will probably stick around, but I don't think I'll be able to get the game upon its release. Also, I'd like to inquire about putting some policies in place. I am an admin on the Red Dead Wiki, and there are multiple policies that users must follow, lest they receive a block. You may want to look into that for this wiki. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Again, thanks for the kind words. If I do put in a request, it will be within the next few hours or tomorrow. :Thanks again. Also, I seperated you last message from mine. Hope that's okay. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Good decision. ::So far, they're just being vandalised. Since no new information will be coming out until the game's release, it should remain blocked until then. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Stats I've found some leaked footage of Dead Island on Youtube clearly showing all the characters stats. Just thought It might help the wiki if I gave the link so I suggest looking at it immediatly. Hope it helps :) Link: www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTXvLCd7xYU&feature=related Vandals I'll be ever more vigilant over the next week, seems like the work of a chan site this recent vandalism, more than likely wrong but it would fit. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 23:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Block template? Can you tell me the usage of the 'Block Template'? I wasn't to sure on how it works, thanks. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I use source, can't stand the other one. Anyway thanks for that, I'll be sure to use next time I block a user. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) This game is really awesome and much more better than left 4 dead due to its graphics and more weapons, zombies, and locations New Homepage Hello Romcombo, I was thinking why don't you request for a wiki staff member to creat a new home page here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/Requests All you need is: 50 content pages Every content page should be in a category. Which I check and all pages are in a category. I requested this for the Elder Scroll Wiki and this is going to be our new home page once I've done fixing it. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Sandbox I would request this myself however I'm not a admin. Please consider this it will make this wiki look great. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 12:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Howdy, I could use a little help fleshing out an article called 'Weapon Decay and Repairing,' I managed to fill in a few portions with what was available from the Xbox 360's instruction manual. I'd go through and edit the whole thing myself, but frankly, i've been editing the 'Zombies' section for awhile, and I'm rather tired, haha Thanks much! Thanks for the welcome I will probably be using this wikia regulaly when the game is released, so expect a lot of activity from me :) --PastorOfMupets 11:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well then.. We need to add some spoilers alerts here. I've already spoiled the ending for myself checking out anonymous edits :S I'll get to making a template but I fear I can no longer check edits, I'm not falling for that again... -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 13:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well Thats Done, just needs a picture or something. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 14:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just the admin template to be honest. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 12:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Bobs been taken by the infection? Bobs been taken by the infection. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 19:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Map Size Do you know the size of the map if so can you compare it accurately to any other game map. Felixwilliams12 14:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks about the Fury and Specialties page. I know a great amount of dead island so if you ever need anything looked at like quests and character bios or ANYTHING let me know. {C}the weapons page needs a lot of work i made a blog post that may be helpful on my page but im more then happy to help work on it Hi I was wondering if you could tell me why you deleted my Content Rating page that I created to assist people. I put a lot of work into it and I don't believe there was anything wrong with what a wrote about. If I did write something in contrast to the game's content please advise me on that and explain what it is that made you delete all the work I put into that page. Thanx {C}Hey! Looks like not so many editors here... Thank you for your message, if it's not automatically generated :) Gonna update some articles. Purna Vandal 70.233.145.99 Vandalised Purna's page. Can you take care of that user so he/she does'nt do that again? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 23:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : No problem man, as long as i know that there are admins i can turn to when i spot vandal, i will report that immeditly. It's better to take care of the vandal than just letting it get away. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 13:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Rights Hey, I promoted you to a bureaucrat following a successful request for rights! Feel free to ask me any questions you have. I have full confidence that you'll do an excellent job as a bureaucrat! [[User:BobNewbie|'''BobNewbie]] ๑ (Talk)๑ 14:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Block on CheekyCheef Alright, thanks. And thanks for the congratulations. Congrats to you too! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) We need major Fucking overhauls... First off, don't bitch about my language. This is a rated M game and we should be allowed to use the same language as in the game. Second, we need ALL the weapon pages to have a template that rates the weapon's base damage, force, durability, and handling on a scale from one to ten or something. I don't know who can do templates, but I'm sure you do. Third, we need to remove all mentions of weapon prefixes as specific weapons. Flimsy Bats are bats, not a specific weapon. Lastly, there are a lot of pages that need to be deleted outright. I obviously can't do anything but it needs to be done. --Saphireking65 07:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey Romcombo. You may or may not be aware of how the walkthrough feature was implemented to help out Wikia, with the pro of being able to plan our own giveaway and have some members of Wikia 'make the magic happen', to dramatically phrase it. This and this may be important messages you may want to read (or possibly re-read). It's been recommended that the admins organize this (which I believe is considerably fair but if you believe all users should be welcome to plan this, feel free to say so). Common questions, as to how the giveaway will be done and what the prize will be (we have a budget of around $100 to pick a prize with), must be discussed and answered in the next few days. If you can, please provide your email address for me so that I can quickly stay in touch with you and the rest of our admin team, as the timezones the 4 of us are in are considerably different and it will be hard to make a set time and date for us all to join on a place such as Go2Meeting or IRC, and back-and-forth conversations on talk pages will take a while. If you can't, don't worry about it as we can organize an alternative. Any questions and stuff like that you can ask me. Please reply as quickly as possible (but don't feel too rushed to think up some ideas!), and enjoy your day further! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 18:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Shameless achievement boosting Hey man just joined the wiki and im just sending this message to get a badge. Page Deletion I created the page Miscellaneous, but it doesn't seem right. I wanted to make a price list of miscellaneous items, but calling it miscellaneous was stupid of me. Please delete it or merge the list with a better fitting page. Thank you --Mardulf 16:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Page Rename + Hello! And thank you for the welcome. Here are two issues I came with. I wanted to rename Auto-Rifle —> Auto Rifle, since it's called "Auto Rifle" in the game, but the page told me that "a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid", and that I should contact administrator. And here I am :) I also wanted to ask about "Licensing" form at the "Add a photo" page. Unlike the Fallout wiki (just an example; http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload), it has no "This is from (Fallout: New Vegas, etc.) or its official website" that you can choose when uploading a screenshot, and it is not clear what to choose when uploading one here. A lot of people just ignore the form (including me). Does "I took this photo myself" mean the same thing that the example from the Fallout wiki, or it means something different? Kryon78 15:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the help! : There one more issue. After the changes made to the Auto Rifle page the Auto Rifle category's Talk page interferes with Auto Rifle page's Talk page when choosing "Give your opinion on this article's talk page" in the template because in this case it's not "Category_talk:" link the uses but the simple "Talk:" link (the page's own "Talk" link (the "Category_talk:" one, near the Facebook's "Like") works fine, of course). And I don't think there is a need in the "Auto Rifle" category at all. Could you please delete the category? (As well as the Single Shot Rifle & Burst Rifle categories, and of course the "Mangum" one.) And perhaps there is a need to change the to avoid the situation in the future. :Kryon78 00:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Dead Island Admin Stuff! On the Dead Island Wiki - I'd like to be able to be a mini-admin or whatever it might be called, in order to have the rights to change categories and stuff to organize it better! I will adding quite a lot to it over the course of the next week, thanks for all the work you've put in so far! Sakito Nakamichi 03:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey hope you don't mind I moved your pics around abit and added a few on you weapon mods page , don't think the alignment is 100% but pretty close. Take careCarinth 16:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sending you an email Didn't see your response on Bob's talkpage. Sending you an email now. Let me know if your spam filter eats it or it doesn't come through. tae (talk) 19:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright so I renamed,edited and revised both the Suicider page and the Floater page. Tell me how I did as I just joined this wikia yesterday. Sincerely, Tim to the Adams 22:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Page deletions? Heya there, Just wondering why the Purple_Skull page was deleted, its content was not replicated elsewhere. And similarly I renamed the page Fluid necessity]on the 15th sept, and then had it deleted though now it appears to be back. Ratbag 00:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete template When you changed the template from it's default, you accidentally removed the part that adds pages marked with it to the correct category, as well as the documentation template. I re-added them, but accidentally put the wrong category. That's why it seemed "changed" to you. But, now all is as it should be. --Saphireking65 05:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Require Assistance I've uploaded an ingame pick of Xian Mei and I just can't seem to place it right in the gallery just doesn't look right. Would you mind taking a look and place it accordingly please and thanks. As well I did manage to get one of Purna too but I did get hers inserted ok, it was just the size never looked right for me. Just don't wanna mess anything up spent 30 minutes and decided to go to a higher authority:PCarinth 23:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for trying. Only way I got it to work was just placing it outside the gallery group as I had and the others kinda looped around from the gallery, I'll work with the actual pic I shot see if I can do anything, is the gallery setup like normal, I never checked that. I like the shot up top thats a good one. Thanks again, and take care.Carinth 01:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Just wanted to let you know I figured out the problem, managed to get the hero's pretty much done, as far as what I was doing. If you could take a look tried to make it more like our layout in the special section of zombies with the featured link pic from their individual page was featured in a small caption. Take care.Carinth 16:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Morning, Tiger and I were discussing a page I was working on Bungalows, He didn't like the initial page being to vague and single point based (I had called it Red Bungalow). Unfortunately he never made a final decision before leaving us as an admin (unfortunate I like Tiger). Would you mind taking a quick peak and determining if it should still be removed or if the changes were appropriate and it stays. I could remove the catagory for deletion but I made the page you guys determine if its relevant. Hope to chat again with you later. Take care.Carinth 14:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, I'll take care of those changes you mentioned. Thanks again, take care.Carinth 21:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Request for a few style mods I just wanted to submit a request for a few updates to this wiki's common style and js files. Noting too outrageous. Just some tweaks that will allow some useful template to be used on the wiki. :Collapseable Tables ::Would it be possible for you to add collapseable tables to the wiki? I cannot even begin to explain the many ways it could help improve this wiki. At least one example would be navboxes. This wiki's information is so scattered and "unlined" it is no wonder that duplicate pages are popping up everywhere. A navbox template at the bottom of relevant pages would do a great deal of help. Additionally being able to include a map on a page without consuming the entire screen. ::The information and code can be found on wikipedia here and here :Sidebar ::relating to the Collapseable tables a sidebar would help keep things organized as I stated earlier. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Sidebar_with_collapsible_lists Jgjake2 21:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Collapseable Maps on Pages Hey I got the collapseable maps thing working. I have it set to only work on the following two pages for now: Tape Recorder 08 Tape Recorder 09. Is this what you had in mind? If so I can set the template to work on all the collectibles' pages and i will write the documentation to show how to use it on any page on the wiki. Thanks again for the style updates. I am still working on the sidebars and footers. Jgjake2 18:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Template Hello! I've recently created a Template that marks articles that are missing images, similar to stubs, and I'd like to have your opinion on whether or no the wiki actually needs it. Thanks, Reversinator 19:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :But what if an article is of good size, but needs an image, or vice-versa? Maybe we could have an alternative? On the Super Mario Wiki, the templates don't have quotes or images, meaning that you could stack five of them and they'd still look normal. Perhaps we could remove the quotes and images? There aren't that many (Stub, image needed, spoiler, any others?), so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to change. Reversinator 21:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I see what you mean. I don't see the problem with it, so if you'd like, you can merge them. Reversinator 00:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question I'm working on some objects to go with the others we already have. I was going to do one for the bags seen all over. Should I call them Duffle Bags or Luggage or tote bags? I'm leanin towards duffle, because it covers a wider look and variation of carrying bag.Carinth 17:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I finished it up a few minutes ago, still needs some brushing up but I think its ok. I think I managed to cover all the bag types in the one with my wording.Let me know Duffle Bags. Thanks, take care.Carinth 18:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Working Together I have a minor issue with Reversinator, being everytime data is entered he keeps deleting it and making minor edits over and over. I created some categories started working data and next thing every page is altered. I understand editing and alot of his are pointless. I will no longer be entering data at this point as it always gets changed and it is becoming quite irritating. Talk to you later.Carinth 01:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Spam User:GardenGnom3 is moving pages and adding crude content. Jgjake2 04:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Articles There are numerous articles on the wiki now that should definitly be deleted (Category's here), including Andrew is gay, Bryce is gay, Legen... Wait for it..., Asjwlekfdsklf, Dead Island 2, Is this how easy it is to post on your blog?, How to get out of the "Devastator"mission glitch, Oh No You Didn't (Achievement), Fluid necessity, API, and possibly a few other articles that I missed. Would you mind deleting these? Reversinator 02:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I can't thank you enough for banning that guy. I was about to smash my monitor in frustration because he has been vandalizing this place for days. --Felicitations 02:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Wow, thank you! I really can't believe I'm an admin now. Reversinator 11:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ninja-Vandal I hope that Ninja learns a lesson. He/she seems to like the game, but they need guidance. Alockwood1 19:50, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I don't mean to sound rude or anything (would rude be the right word?), but would it be possible for me to have bureaucrat rights here? I'd hate to sound arrogant, but I honestly think that I could have the role of bureaucrat. Like I said in my request for adminship, I have all the skills, and I'm always online and active, so could you please consider making me a bureaucrat? Thanks, Reversinator 04:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) hi got your message after leaving a comment on the "pick of destiny" page sorry not familiar with wiki and how it all runs im playing on a pc and am having issues with weapons simply dissappearing on me when i die , i modify wi blueprints on a workbench and such also id like to know how to tell if another player is using a modded version of the game and how to stop them jumping into me an my mates game ,cos they seem to make the game crash everytime one joins us for a while ,, my humble thanks in advance for any help you can give me :) mark r morgan dwarfaxe Hey Romcombo, I'm the community manager for Deep Silver/Dead Island and I would love to talk about supporting this Wikia. It seems you are the most/most recently active admin here :) Is there any way outside of this Talk page to get in contact with you or the other admins? ProfPew (talk) 09:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Maurice Tan Riptide Video Hey Romcombo, I just wanted to let you know that Wikia has the Dead: Island Riptide CGI video that looks a bit better than the youtube one currently on the page (http://video.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dead_Island_Riptide_CGI_Trailer). It doesn't have as large of a watermark or the ad that appears during the video instead of before. Let me know if it's cool if I replace the youtube video. Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 15:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandle Ban this trouble maker, or something. http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.62.160.200 Alockwood1 (talk) 11:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Big time trouble maker. http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.181.182.230 Alockwood1 (talk) 20:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC)